Truth or Dare
by Copper's Mama
Summary: my take on what happened after they defeated the Ori. A little OOC for Tomin, but that's just how it worked out. Plese R&R.


Takes places after/during Ark of Truth

_._

_Takes places after/during Ark of Truth, with my own spin. _

_Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Stargate, I'm just borrowing the characters. _

**Daniel, Vala, Tomin and Teal'c walked out of the Plains of Celestes, Tomin finding it difficult to walk so Teal'c was helping him. **

"**Well, that was certainly exciting," Vala said to Daniel as they broke trail. **

**Daniel chuckled. "That's one way of putting it." He winced slightly as the laughter caused pain in his gut.**

"**Are you alright?" Vala asked worriedly, placing her hand on his arm. **

"**Yeah," Daniel nodded. "Just a bit tender."**

**Vala smiled at that. "You sure?"**

"**Yeah, it's no big," he assured her, patting her back. "Just a bit sore."**

"**Well, good," Vala said, playfully nudging into his shoulder. "Wouldn't want to have to carry you."**

**Daniel rolled his eyes. "Yeah right, like you could lift me."**

**Vala stopped, the others following suit, Teal'c raising his eyebrows at the interference, but thankful for the rest on his shoulder as Tomin rested on a nearby boulder. **

**Vala shrugged off her gear and set her sidearm and zat carefully on the ground. **

"**What are you doing?" Daniel asked, eyeing her suspiciously. **

"**I'm gonna lift your sorry ass up," she said, rubbing her hands together and stretching. **

**Daniel chuckled, but once he realized she was serious, he slipped off his gear, wanting to give her no excuses for not being able to lift him. **

**Both of them were unaware of the looks that Teal'c and Tomin were giving them. Tomin didn't miss the subtle excitement in both of their faces either. **

**Vala cracked her knuckles one final time and moved towards Daniel. The second she touched his sides she regretted it. She knew he had removed his jacket, but she'd never before appreciated how thin the military shirts were. She could feel his toned muscles under her fingers, felt his intake of breath at the tickle of her touch. She wasn't entirely sure how long they'd been standing there like that, but she shook herself out of her daze and adjusted her grip, ignoring the feel of his powerful hips. Tensing her muscles, she brought her shoulders closer to his chest, inhaled one last time, and with all her might she brought Daniel over her shoulder. Smiling despite her legs shaking under the pressure, she stood tall with all of Daniel weight. **

**She was about to boast about her accomplishment when her legs finally gave out, and her and Daniel both crashed down to the muddy water. **

**Vale felt crushed at first under Daniel's weight, but once she started to feel his breath rapidly increasing against her neck, and the heat emanating from his body, she soon became accustomed to his presence, and her body reacted to him of its own accord. **

**She adjusted her hips so she was lying flat beneath him, and though he felt the movement, his mind didn't seem to register it, and instead locked his eyes with hers. **

**Her hand had begun to forge a trail up his back when a forced and obvious cough from Teal'c brought them out of their daze. Vala looked away from Daniel into the cutting eyes of Tomin, and felt a fleeting moment of guilt, but it passed quickly as Daniel exhaled a deep breath before sliding off of her and reaching out a hand to help her up. **

**Vala accepted it, and he pulled her up, quickly removing his hand from hers to pick up his gear. **

"**Well, proved you wrong, then," he said. "I could have made money on that." She chuckled nervously. **

"**Yeah," he replied nervously, "but your scrawny legs gave out in like two seconds."**

"**Hey, I lifted you, and held you up. How long doesn't matter," she quipped, ignoring her wedgie and slipping on the last of her gear. "You're just going to have to admit that I'm stronger than you."**

"**Oh, please," he said defiantly. "I could lift you up with one arm."**

"**Well, yeah," she said as they continued on their trek. "I'm a tiny little woman. You couldn't lift Muscles."**

"**Oh, I so could."**

"**Nuh-uh," she countered. **

**Daniel stopped again. "Want me to prove it?"**

**Teal'c interjected, "That would not be wise, Daniel Jackson."**

**Daniel nodded, knowing it "would not be wise" to mess with Teal'c when they were supposed to be doing something else: getting Tomin back to his people. They didn't trust the I.O.A. enough to bring him back to Earth first, so they were walking him back to the nearest village and then boarding the Odyssey for their trip home. **

**Daniel and Vala resumed their side-by-side positions in the front, and started walking again. **

**Tomin started to mumble something, but Teal'c chose at that moment to stumble and Tomin yelped at the extra pressure on his leg. The group stopped once more, but Tomin seemed to get the message and was quiet for the rest of the walk. **

**It was dark by the time they were halfway to the village, so they decided to camp out and head on in the morning. **

**Teal'c decided to take watch, seeing as he was a light sleeper, so even if he fell asleep, he would hear someone approaching. **

**That left Daniel, Vala and Tomin alone in the tent. There was awkward silence at first, Vala feeling weird sitting next to the most important man in her life, and her technical husband. She wanted to talk to him tomorrow about that, as she no longer wished to be his wife. **

**Annoyed with the silence, Vala asked, "So, who else is awake?"**

**She head Daniel sigh. "Me."**

**She looked over at Tomin, but his eyes were closed and he didn't respond. **_**He must be exhausted, **_**she reasoned. **

"**I'm bored, Daniel," she said, oblivious to the fact that Tomin was indeed awake, and listening to their interactions. **

"**Nothing new there," he stated, rolling onto his side to face her. **

"**Well, what do humans on Earth do in situations like these?" Vala wondered.**

**Daniel started to speak, but was hit with a memory of his youth and burst out laughing. **

"**What?" Vala asked, a gleeful look in her eyes and giddiness in her voice. **

"**Oh, nothing, just remembering something we used to do when I was little."**

"**What? What is it?" **

**Daniel sighed, resigning himself to the fact that she wouldn't rest until he told her. **

"**Well, it's this game called Truth or Dare," he said finally. **

"**And what is the purpose?"**

**Daniel sat up on his elbow. "Well, a bunch of people usually play, and they ask one person if they want to be asked a truth question, or face a dare. The truth, obviously, is any question the person wants to ask, and the other person has to answer truthfully, and if they don't, they have to do the first dare the person comes up with. You can choose a dare willingly if you want, and if you don't want to do the first, you have to do the second. Do you understand?"**

**Vala nodded slowly. "I think so. Can we play?"**

**Daniel watched her pout her lips and bat her lashes, and knew he'd have to say yes if he wanted to get any sleep that night. "Sure, why not?"**

"**Ok, you go first, so I can get a hang of it."**

**Daniel took a few moments to think. "Truth or dare?"**

**Vala said after a few moments, "Dare."**

**Daniel nodded. "Ok, hmmm … I dare you to go outside and do a cartwheel."**

**Vala smiled. "Seriously? That's your dare?"**

**Daniel nodded. **

"**Okay," she said, moving to the front of the tent and unzipping it. She looked back at Daniel once, and then threw her arms up into the air, before spinning herself in a circle on the ground.**

**She came back into the tent, stepping over the supposedly sleeping body of Tomin and sat back down in front of Daniel, smiling from ear to ear.**

"**That was actually fun," she said, panting slightly.**

**Daniel smiled. "Your turn."**

"**Okay, truth or dare?"**

**Daniel gave his usual answer. "Truth."**

**Vala sighed a little, wanting to make him do something equally funny and embarrassing. She did notice the look that Teal'c had given her. **

**She thought she should have a little fun with him while they were playing. "Is there someone on SG-1 that you find yourself … attracted to?"**

**Daniel paused, almost glaring at her. For a moment, Vala regretted asking, sure that Daniel would insist they quit playing and go to sleep. She was therefore surprised when he answered. **

"**Yes."**

**Vala felt herself getting warm. She didn't notice Tomin clenching his jaw, or his eyes moving rapidly behind his closed lids. **

"**Um … so, it's uh, your turn."**

"**Truth or dare?" he practically whispered. **

**Vala thought about it, and chose, "Truth."**

**Daniel smiled. "What did you want to be when you grew up?"**

**Vala gave him a strange look at that, and thought carefully. "Um, actually, I want to be a jewelry designer. My father was always bringing me back trinkets from his journeys, and I always imagined making them into necklaces or earrings or adding them to my clothing."**

**Daniel smiled at that. **

"**What?" Vala asked, absentmindedly playing with her fingers. **

"**It's just not what I expected," he admitted. **

"**Well, big shocker,' Vala said, standing up. "I wasn't always a cold-hearted thief,"**

**And with that she stormed out of the tent. **

**Daniel sat there for a moment, completely dumbfounded. He looked over at Tomin, who was lying there with his eyes open now, and Daniel knew he'd been awake the whole time. **

**Daniel glared back at the man who was staring into his eyes, and got up out of the tent to follow Vala. **

**He had to run to catch up to her, but eventually he made his way in front of her and managed to grab her and stop her. **

"**Vala, what was that all about?" he asked, looking into her eyes for some sort of explanation, but she wouldn't meet his eyes. **

"**Daniel, just go back to the tent. I'm sure you could use the sleep."**

"**Vala, just tell me what that was all about."**

**Vala struggled out of his grasp, but he wouldn't let go, so she aimed a punch at the sore spot on his gut, and when he winced in pain and loosened his grasp on her, she walked past him. **

"**Vala, wait!" he cried out, but she didn't turn around. Finally, he yelled, "Dare!"**

**Vala stopped, turning to face him. "What?"**

"**Dare," he repeated. "Anything you want me to do, I'll do it. Dare."**

**Vala stared him down, but he didn't back off, and she knew his intentions were true. **

**She walked towards him until she was only a few feet away from him. "Anything I say, and you'll do it?"**

**Daniel nodded, recovering from his tender wound. "Yes."**

**Vala was quiet for a moment, contemplating her choices. Finally, she looked him in the eye, her choice made. **

**Daniel had a feeling he was going to regret this. **

"**Kiss me."**

**Daniel stared at her. "What?"**

**She repeated, "Kiss me."**

"**Vala, I don't think -"**

**Vala interrupted. "Exactly. Stop thinking, and do. You said "anything", now kiss me. This isn't a joke, or a game. This is real. Kiss me."**

**Daniel thought about saying no. Kissing Vala wasn't something that was easy. Not if she wanted him to stop. "Vala …" he started again, but she started to walk away again, and he knew the only way to bring her back again was to do what she wanted. **

**Wincing as he caught up with her, he closed the distance between them and turned her around with one hand and cupped her face with the other. He looked into her uncertain eyes once more before his lips descended on hers. **

**Vala was caught off-guard, even though she'd asked him to do this. It was a few seconds before she responded, and as soon as she snapped herself out of her daze, she bought her arm up behind his neck, and brought her leg behind his, so they were basically straddling each other. **

**Daniel swiped his tongue along her lip, and she allowed him entry to her mouth as she slid her leg up his thigh, her long calf resting on his lower back as he brought his arms around her back to hold them both up. **

**Vala moaned into his mouth and ran his hand up the inside of her shirt, adjusting his footing and leaning her back and breaking their kiss, taking a breath before smothering her neck with soft kisses and latching his mouth to her neck. **

**Vala's eyes shot open at the pleasure and she tilted her neck to allow him better access, and was about to make another sound of pleasure when she saw the figure standing behind them. **

"**Tomin," she breathed, and Daniel ceased his actions immediately. **

"**I'm not Tomin," he stated in disappointment. **

**Vala said, "I'm am well aware of that, Daniel."**

**Daniel released Vala from his embrace, and they both stood straight, Daniel slowly turning around to meet the hate-filled eyes of Tomin.**

"**So, this is a bit … awkward," Daniel said, shuffling his feet as though he were a teenager caught by her parents. **

"**I should say so," Tomin said, ice in his voice. "I had suspected the two of you shared feelings, but never would I have thought Vala one to cheat."**

"**Tomin, I only married you because I was pregnant, and while I do love you, I was never in love with you. I have not been your wife in a long time, and while I appreciate that you still see me as your wife, I have not cheated on you. Not in my heart."**

**Tomin glared at Daniel. "And it is you who has strayed her heart."**

**Daniel began to speak, but Vala cut him off. **

"**Don't you dare, Tomin. It is true that I have feelings for Daniel, but they were there long before I met you, and what you just saw has nothing to do with you. Now I am sorry Tomin, that I didn't talk to you about this sooner. I meant to discuss this tomorrow, but now seems like as good a time as any. I wish for a divorce. As simple and plain as that. I don't belong in your world, or with you. My place is on Earth, on this team, with these people. I hope you can accept that, and I hope you can do it without anger."**

**Tomin stood there fuming. It was a few seconds before he could speak without yelling. "When I first met you Vala, I took you in, when I should have turned you in. I took care of you at no expense to yourself. I cared for you, and you returned those feelings. I took your hand in marriage and swore a vow to you, and you to me. I stood by you when you refused to accept Origin, I convinced the Priors to spare you. I loved you, and I believed in you. I searched for you when this one stole you from me. And now after all this time, you suddenly have a change of heart, because he has kissed you? I don't believe it."**

**Daniel finally spoke. "I've had about enough of this trip down memory lane. Yes, Vala spent time with you, yes she married you, but do you honestly think she would have done that if she had a way back to us? Here's what I know now: Vala chose us, chose me. You laying the guilt on her isn't going to change that. Now you can whine and pout about it, or you can be a man, and let her go."**

**With that final statement, Tomin lunged at Daniel, putting all of his weight on his good leg, but was halted mid-air by something from behind him. **

**While Daniel and Vala saw right away, it took Tomin a few moments before he realized that Teal'c had caught him around the middle and stopped him from attacking Daniel. **

**Tomin struggled for a while, but Teal'c never relented, and eventually Tomin ceased his actions, hanging his head in defeat and shame. **

"**It would not be wise to attempt that again, Tomin," Teal'c suggested, setting him back on the ground. **

**Tomin refused to meet anyone's eyes, and instead stalked off into the night. Vala considered going after him, but knew it would do little good at this point. **

"**Well, um, that was …" Daniel said awkwardly. **

"**I believe it would be wise for you to return to the tent now, Daniel Jackson and Vala Mal Doran," Teal'c said, leaving no room for argument. **

**They both walked quietly back to the tent as though they were being punished. Stepping back inside, Daniel closed the tent behind him and slipped into his sleeping bag after Vala was settled in hers. **

**As they both lay there awkwardly, Daniel decided to try and break the ice. "So, what are the odds he'll kill me in my sleep?"**

"**I doubt Muscles would let that happen."**

**Daniel sighed. "Truth?"**

**Vala looked over at him. "Would you have done that if I hadn't asked you to?"**

**Daniel looked at her sad eyes. "Honestly, I don't know. Maybe. Probably not under these current circumstances."**

"**I see," she said, looking back towards the ceiling of the tent. **

**Daniel looked at her expectantly. **

**Vala sighed, feeling his eyes upon her. "Truth."**

**Daniel leaned up on his elbow once more. "Did you mean what you said? About having feelings for me since we met?"**

**Vala didn't meet Daniel's eyes, but nodded. **

**Daniel let out the breath he hadn't noticed he was holding. "Dare."**

**Vala looked at him, again surprised, but this time her expression was happy. "When I deal with this Tomin thing, and get all divorced, you'll take me out to dinner."**

**Daniel smiled and nodded. "I think I can agree to those terms."**


End file.
